


The Boat House

by SicOfElephants



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Some light bondage, almost getting caught, i'm still learning how to tag stuff idek, just be careful, maybe non-con if you squint?, possibly may continue, some sex jitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicOfElephants/pseuds/SicOfElephants
Summary: Nick Rye and John Seed have been sneaking around for the last year, meeting in semi-public and dubious places to hook up. One time Nick brings his plane down to the boat house at Seed ranch, and some interesting things happen.





	The Boat House

**Author's Note:**

> I still want to say that I absolutely love Nick Rye, and the Rye family in game are my absolute favourite and I would literally die for them. But the idea of John and Nick really butters my eggroll because I love the hints at backstory in game. Most of these stories are the result of me rambling in the discord and running with my ideas. So here, have another helping of Reed.

Nick Rye and John Seed had had the same set up now for the last year; every couple of weeks, one or other of them would get frustrated or lonely or needy, angrily turn their radio to the channel they had agreed upon, and invite the other on no uncertain terms to a neccessary fuck. Both of them fed each other’s vanity, Nick delighting in the fact that John hung on his every word, especially when it came to flying planes and mechanic work, noticing the too long glances he threw his way and the look in his eye that told him he was feeling predatory. John relished the fact he had managed to catch the attention of seemingly one of the most sought after men in Holland Valley, and the pink tinge to Nick’s cheek when he’d lean over to him in the bar and whisper all the profane and wicked things he was going to do to him later. Neither of them addressed what they were doing, and they both preferred it that way, especially since things had begun to go south between the Project and the rest of the county. Most people were still trying to turn a blind eye to the Project’s methods, to the people going missing, and the property being burned down. John tried to ignore the fact he was supposed to be converting the ‘pillars of the community’, as Joseph had put it to him, and not regularly fuck one of them senseless. As much as he tried to convince himself it wasn’t Lust, that it wasn’t wrong to sink to the level of the sinners to pull them out of sin, that he would sway Nick to join the Project and convince the community to join him if he broke through to him in some way, he knew a large part of it was remembering just how good Nick could look on his knees, in prayer or not. This particular day, John couldn’t stop thinking about Nick wiping his hands on that greasy denim jacket that always hung from his hips, and the way his arms looked as he worked on his plane, and he knew he was going to have to put in another call. 

“...Nick Rye.” Nick could always feel his breath hitch when John’s voice came over the radio, deep and velvet smooth as he purred Nick’s name out as though it were a prayer to God. Nothing turned him on as much as his own name anymore. “Have you reflected any more on your sin? I’m ready, you know. Say the word and I can scrub that sin from your soul, make you clean again, drive it out from you.”

“You never get sick of spouting the same old shit at me, John?” John could practically hear Nick’s mouth curl over the radio. He did always like to try and bait him, and he could tell his deep tones were working on him.

“All you have to do to get me to stop is say the word, Nick. All you have to do is get down on your knees before me and unburden yourself.” 

“Y’know, if you wanna fuck, you can just say so. Save us both the hassle.” 

“...are you far?”

“I can be there in 15. Hope your Lust can wait that long.” 

Their conversation over the radio was never longer than it needed to be. They both enjoyed teasing one another, and they flirted mercilessly in person, but on the radio it was quick and to the point. Radios were used for one thing, and one thing only. The rest could wait. 

John and Nick liked to think that nobody knew what was going on between them, like they were being subtle. Like no one had ever been on the same frequency as them when John radioed Nick to tell him to bend him over his kitchen table and fuck him until his knees gave out. Like none of his men had noticed Nick’s truck in the driveway of the ranch, or John’s car speeding down towards the Rye & Sons airstrip. Like none of them had noticed John leaving in the direction of the boat house by the boat launch, or Nick Rye’s gaudy yellow sea plane come screaming overhead and land on the water next to the dock. Like they didn’t know exactly why John had come storming down telling them all to take a hike back to the ranch and come back when he told them otherwise. The only person who seemed oblivious, or at least attempting to be oblivious about the whole thing was Joseph Seed, who perhaps also tried to believe his brother was simply doing all he could to win over crucial followers from the resistance. 

John stood with arms crossed against the wall of the boathouse, distaste apparent on his face as Nick stilled his engine and clambered down from the plane onto the dock, though he couldn’t stop a smile from biting through underneath it at the sight of him. Fuck sake, he was John fucking Seed, he made people cower in awe before him, he had built up the assets of the Project to the point where they owned an entire county, _people had written songs about him_ , and here he was, excitement bubbling in his chest, fighting the glee threatening to spread across his face at this scruff. Nick strolled cool as anything towards him, big grin on his face that made John’s breath catch in his throat and his heart beat faster.

“You called?” 

“Was the plane really necessary? Do you want us to be caught here? Does the danger thrill you? Shall we add Pride to your ever growing list of sins to atone for?” 

“I was out dustin’ crops when you radioed me.” Nick shrugged.

“You live 15 minutes from here, you couldn’t have swapped the plane for something a little less conspicuous?” 

“Hey, man, you want this to happen or not? Because I can just turn my ass around and head home if you’d rather.” John sighed and shook his head, knowing exactly the answer to that question.

“...fine, just get in here.” 

John pulled Nick by his arm through the door into the boathouse, Nick pinning him to the wall the minute they were inside and kissing him viciously, pushing his tongue between John’s lips as he opened them in surprise, John sliding his tongue against his once his brain had caught up with what was happening. He pulled Nick against him hard by his belt loops as Nick leaned into the kiss with one hand on the wall next to John’s head. Nick was a little bit taller than John, and John loved it when it he had him like this, tilting his head up against the wall as he ran his hands up from Nick’s belt loops to his hips and slid them around his back, dragging his nails across the skin underneath Nick’s shirt, bringing up goosebumps and making Nick moan beautifully against his mouth. 

“God damn.”

“Blasphemy now, too? Your sins are certainly stacking up, Nick.” 

“I’m practically a saint compared to you, man.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that. I have confessed my sins, I have atoned for them, and I have repented. You are still so… tainted.” John dugs his nails into Nick’s skin harder as he dragged them back down his back. 

“Mm, and what are you gonna do about that? I already told you, I ain’t atonin’ for shit.” 

“Pride as well? I make that three out of seven, Nick, and you being dangerously close to irredeemable. But I can change that. I can set you free if you only confess to it.” Nick seems to ponder this for a moment, whether in truth or for exaggerated effect before speaking again.

“Ok, alright. Say I confess. What then?”

“Oh, Nick. Confession without pain isn’t confession. Without pain you cannot be clean. We have to cut the sin out of you. You have to feel it.” 

“I think you’re talkin’ absolute shit, John Seed. I think you just get off on bein’ the high and mighty confessor, havin’ people be scared of you. You sure as shit like seein’ folk on their knees, that’s for damn sure.”

“You on your knees before me is certainly a good start, but I think you deserve a harsher punishment. You have sinned so much. You need to feel it leaving you, you need to know this pain was your own doing. You need feel me scrubbing you clean.”

“You always talk so damn much, John. All bark and no bite.” 

“You think I don't bite? Do you even know me, Nick Rye?” John's teeth always glinted when he smiled. In the right light he could look angelic, some poster boy for good American genes. In the dark gloom of the boat house, they looked vicious. He shoved Nick down roughly by his shoulders, the quickness of the movement taking him off guard and he found himself landing on his knees. “I've been nice until now, and far kinder than a sinner like you deserves. I've done nothing but try to save you for when the Collapse comes and still I get that _mouth_. Clearly I have been failing in my duties as Herald, I have been far too lax, and you need to be brought to heel.” 

Nick looked up at him with defiance in his eyes, like he was judging the weight behind John's words. They had had this back and forth before, John telling Nick of his sins, that he'd be judged and burned for them in the Collapse unless he let John help him, Nick scoffing like he couldn't be saved even if he wanted to be and finding less vocal ways of getting John to shut up. But he felt a tremor in his chest when John spoke that way sometimes, like the deep reptilian part of him was fighting against his rational thought that told him he couldn't possibly be serious, telling him to get the fuck out before it was too late. John held Nick in place by his shoulders, a look in his eye like he was daring him to challenge him as he made his way around him to the oversized yellow tool cabinet in the corner. Nick sat on his heels, trying to get more comfortable on the hard ground of the boat house, still not convinced John was going to do anything until he saw him turn back to face him, thick coils of rope in his hands as he leaned back against the metal behind him. 

“...what the fuck are you gonna do with that, huh?” Nick started to push off from the ground, trying to get up, suddenly filled with panic at the sight of the rope John was now winding round his hands, but John growled at him, freezing him in place.

“ _On your knees._ ” Nick and John had done this enough times now that it has almost become routine, but never had Nick seen John look the way he looked now, never heard his voice sound that way, and he felt the ice cold mix of adrenaline and arousal pulse through his veins. They had never done anything more adventurous than a quick and risky fuck in Nick’s truck at the back of the Spread Eagle, and if there was one thing he didn't doubt it was that John's tastes were far from that simple. The guy got off on power trips and manipulation, this was pretty much foreplay to him. “I told you you need more pain for your sins, Nick. I told you you would need more than begging me on your knees for forgiveness. I have to show you what your resistance earns you.” Nick tried to keep his breathing even, but the ferocity of John's voice, the deep gleam of his eyes like he was about sink his teeth into Nicks skin was making his heart hammer in his chest, and he wouldn't be surprised if John could feel it, could smell the fear from him as he watched carefully. 

“...what are you gonna do with that, John?” 

“I told you, this is your punishment. If you won't see your sins willingly, I have to show you.” John moved slowly towards Nick like he was stalking him, throwing the rope over his shoulders as he stood before him, running his fingers lovingly down Nick's jaw before gripping the back of his neck hard. He stole a kiss, deep and hungry from him, before standing back up. “Take your shirt off.” 

“John--"

“Take your fucking shirt off.” John could tell from the look in Nicks eye that he was still filled with defiance, and he smirked at how compliant he was being with just a little firm hand. Smirked as Nick shrugged off his flannel shirt, as he tugged his grey t-shirt up and over his head. “See how easy things can be if you're good for me? You're already learning.”

“Alright, fuck you, John--" Nick inhaled sharply as John's fingers wound into his hair and yanked sharply, pulling his head back to look up at him. 

“My, my, my, and you were doing so well. Do you want to make this worse, Nick? I'm a patient man, but you are pushing the boundaries here.” He slowly and pointedly looked over Nicks bare chest, teeth catching his lip in exaggerated appraisal, and he could see the anger ripple through him, making his compliance with John's direction all the sweeter. “Take the rest off.” 

“John--"

“Take. The. Rest. Off.” He pulled Nicks head back on the final word, just enough to hurt. Nicks experience before John had been straightforward, foreplay, missionary, spooning, maybe he'd branch out every once in a while and fuck them from behind, but that was when he was feeling adventurous. That had been enough for him, he was a simple man. He certainly did not anticipate ever enjoying being on his knees, and the sting of his hair being pulled as he was ordered around, but the way John was being rough with him was already getting him half hard, and he knew there was nothing that would hide that from him if he took his jeans off. John could sense the hesitation as he circled round behind him, leaning down over his shoulder as he slid his hand from Nick’s jaw down to his neck, gripping it just hard enough for him to feel the squeeze and pressing a kiss to his cheek before speaking low in his ear. 

“I’m going to go slowly here, Nick, but if you don’t take your pants off right now I’m going to have to find another way to make you atone, and you look so pretty on your knees I’m not sure how much restraint I’ll be able to show.” Nick couldn’t help but shiver at his words, at that deep purr in his ear, his hands rough on his skin, and it was driving him wild. He almost wanted to see just what John had in mind for his punishment, and wondered why he hadn’t come to confess sooner. “Tick tock, Nick.” God, Nick wanted to knock his teeth out for getting him like this, but he was too turned on and needy to fight him, relishing John taking control of him, of making him behave for him. John can feel him swallow, muscles tightening under his hand, can feel his heart beating and his chest rising faster as he moves his hands to untie the jacket still tied around his waist, very aware of just how tight his jeans were against him now he was fully hard and straining against the fabric, resigned to the fact John was going to notice just what this was doing to him as he threw his jacket off to the side and began unfastening his belt buckle. “Mm, now isn’t this better? Maybe you aren’t quite beyond saving after all.” John’s grip loosened on his neck and he grazed his hands agonisingly slowly across the skin of his throat, thumb tracing back over his jaw gently this time as he came back round to stand in front of him. “And my, look how much you enjoy penitence.” 

Nick tried to ignore his taunting tone as he unbuttoned his jeans, pushing both them and his underwear down to his knees. John was soaking up the power he had over Nick in this moment, and he knew that showing him just how much he ached for him while he was down on his knees in front of him would be enough to rattle John, make him lose his cool, make him want him enough to stop toying with him; John made a sound like a choked moan as Nick’s cock was let out, throbbing and full and Nick acted like he hadn’t even noticed. He sat waiting on his knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact like he was challenging John to waver, to look at him and want him, and find himself just as guilty of Lust as Nick. “Get them off completely, Nick. I need them off.” He said nothing as he shifted his knees to pull his pants down past them, kicking off his boots with each foot before trying to struggle free from the legs. He finally managed, and kicked them over to where the rest of his clothes lay discarded, and he could feel John’s eyes burning into him with every movement. John stood looking at him, eyes finally breaking and roaming over Nick’s skin like he couldn’t believe he was real. He had never had the time to look at him fully, properly, with their previous encounters, neither prolonged the experience and usually too desperate to notice the other, and here he was naked in front of him, hard for him, and he was fucking beautiful. Nick could feel a jolt of adrenaline through him at this small victory. 

“What now, John? What’s the rope for, huh?” 

“Oh, Nick, you are going to look just perfect in this. You are going to be a work of art. _Look at you._ ” John was loathed to stop looking at him but he was just as turned on as Nick was, and he moved behind him again, pulling the rope down from his shoulder. “Hands behind your back.”

“John, I ain't kiddin', ain't I sure I like where this is goin’. What are you gonna do with that?”

“I told you, I'm going to show you what fighting me earns you. I'm going to tie you up, have you bound and completely at my mercy, and I am going to draw your confession out of you so slowly, word by word as you see how cleansing pain can be.” 

“Are you gonna hurt me, huh? Do you… do you get off on hurtin’ people?” 

“If you behave, I promise you it won't hurt more than it needs to. You know the words that will get me to stop, that will make all of this go away. All you have to do is confess.” In an effort to calm the nerves he could sense building in Nick, he knelt down behind him, sliding his arms around his waist and kissing along the shell of his ear as he gently pulled his arms back behind him. “You are going to be perfect.” John could feel some of the tension leaving Nicks shoulders, could hear him exhale the breath he didn't know he'd been holding, and began snaking the rope around Nicks wrists behind his back, tying it just tight enough that they would rub uncomfortably against his skin but wouldn't bite into it. He pressed gentle kisses along Nicks shoulders as he tied off his wrists, noticing the freckles scattered across the skin, the faded tan line on the back of his neck from working out in the sun, the definition of his muscles from always hauling and fixing, as he would the rope back around in front of him across his chest. He worked slowly, tying crossed lines and beautiful knots across Nick’s skin, rope dragging across Nick’s skin in a way that was driving him wild, the contrast of John’s smooth warm hands and the rough cold of rope fibres on him making Nick realise he was enjoying this more than he thought he would. 

When John had finished his work, he stood back, eyes raking over Nicks body, tied, flushed and wanting beneath him. He had tied him from thigh to neck in a sort of altered frogtie, knowing Nick would panic more the less he could move, and he left his feet free to give him the illusion that he could leave if he wanted to. But he knew he wouldn’t. He knew he would need to be cleansed for the Lust building in him, but watching Nick look up at him filled with vulnerable anger and frustration at being restrained and unable to touch him was like looking at a masterpiece, and he wished he had anything at hand he could use to capture this moment. 

“Nick, you are just… spectacular.” He could tell he was hating the attention, hating being the one spread and tied, knees parted on the floor and at the mercy of John's insatiable haze as he dropped his head down, trying his best to hide the shame on his face. 

“I wish you would just fuckin’ get to this already, we both know why you called me here.” Nick barked out angrily at the ground. “I didn't want any of this, I just wanted you.” John moved forwards towards Nick, sinking to his knees and tilting Nick’s face to look up at him. 

“You will not regret this, I promise.” John leaned in to kiss him, softly and deeply, like he could kiss trust into him, make him know that beneath it all he cared too deeply to ever truly hurt him, to hurt more than he would ever need to to be free. He moved slowly down from Nicks mouth, kissing down over his beard, over his neck, drawing a gasp out of him as he grazed over his pulse point with his teeth. He kissed down between the crisscrossed ropes over Nicks chest, between the knots, kissing where the rope was already rubbing at him, alternating teeth and tongue to get Nick needy again, have him fighting to just reach out and fuck him already, teasing a nipple with a harsh suck as he kissed a trail past it. 

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, you are a god damn tease, you know that?” He could feel John grin against him, teeth nipping at his skin. 

“What did I tell you about blaspheming, Nick?” John purred against him, placing his hands on either of his thighs and dragging his nails up the skin and sinking his nails into him enough to make Nick inhale at the sting. “Do you want me to make this difficult for you? Because I can do that.” Nails never leaving Nicks skin, he bent down to drag a long languid trail up Nicks thigh with his tongue, brushing tantalizingly close to the base of his shaft and making him jerk up in response to him. He swiped his tongue back down along the crease of Nick's thigh, pausing to bite down on his skin to make Nick groan again, frustration and pain mixing in a way he never thought he would love, before brushing over the spot with soft little kisses. 

“Ah, God damn you, you know what you're doin’.” John chuckled darkly against him as he kept kissing up his thigh. 

“Still being defiant, hm?” He shook his head, shifting his position so he could press barely there kisses along the underside of Nick’s dick, pulling frustrated groans out of him with every brush of skin against him, pausing at the tip close enough that Nick could feel the warmth of his breath, close enough that every struggle against the ropes to reach out closer, to touch, to grab, to just take John already made him brush against his lips and drive him crazy. “I’m not sure you’re ready yet to confess.” 

“Fuck, John, please, you are killin’ me here, I’ve had a semi since you fuckin’ radioed me, come on.” 

“You should have thought of that before opening that _mouth_ of yours then, shouldn’t you? Only those who are loyal get rewarded.” He could see sweat starting to bead on Nick’s forehead, creased in concentration and flushed with arousal. “The unrepentant get…” he broke his words by dragging his tongue along Nick’s length, swirling around the tip and tasting the salty tang of precum gathering there, finally giving him some friction but for a fraction of what Nick needed, and he grunted needily as John pulled away again. “...punished.” John sat back, that dangerous grin on his face again as he looked up at Nick, chest heaving and leaving red lines over his skin as the ropes pulled against him. “Now, Nick, are you going keep being profane or are you going to be good for me?” Nick just nodded at him, lip clamped between his teeth to stop him saying something that would prolong this any more. But John laughed again, head shaking as he finally gripped Nick’s length in his hand, holding tight but not moving an inch and making Nick desperate. “You have to say the words, you know that. You have to tell me you’ll behave.” 

“Yes! Yes, I’ll do it. Please--” Nick’s words came tumbling out, all he could think of was John touching him, and he needed him to move so badly he would have said anything in that moment. 

“Perfect.” John moved his hand slowly, too slowly, up Nick’s shaft as he leaned forward again, finally taking his tip in his mouth, sucking lightly and working his tongue as slowly round it as he was being with his hand. Nick was practically in pieces, trying in vain to move his hips, but John’s grip on him made it useless, and he could feel the ropes around his wrists gnawing angrily against him as he struggled mindlessly with his hands. John finally moved his hand to Nick’s hip to steady him as he took as much of Nick’s length into his mouth as he could, almost managing to get the whole way down as he slid his tongue against the skin, still working at a painfully slow pace as he pulled back off. He would pull Nick’s sins from him yet. He sank down along him again, so slowly Nick was almost growling in frustration, nails digging in to his own palms behind his back. 

“Please, please just--, please.”

“Please what?” 

“Please come on, I need you, you gotta move faster.” John responded by simply pulling him back into his mouth and moving as slowly as he could. “Ah, fuck-- John I mean it, please .” John knew he wanted to make this as hard for Nick as he could, but the way he looked in those ropes, the way he was needy and pleading, begging him for more had him so hard he could hardly bear it. He had wanted this to be punishment for Nick, but it was as much a punishment for him, not able to touch himself or have Nick touch him, grip tight and rough around him like it usually was, and he could tell by the twitch of Nick’s hips he wouldn’t last long if he kept this up anyway. He pulled off from Nick’s dick again with one rough suck, making that obscene pop as he did and began unfastening his own belt buckle. “Fuck, yes, come on--” John cut him off with a desperate kiss, one arm round his neck to pull him closer to him, Nick useless being tied up, and struggling with the buttons to his jeans with his other hand. As soon as he could, he pushed his jeans down his legs, kicking off his boots as he did so he could get them fully off, Nick biting down on John’s bottom lip to kiss him more fiercely at the sight of how hard he was too. He didn’t bother even unbuttoning his vest, settling with his knees either side of Nick’s, spitting in one hand to smear along Nick’s dick, hoping that with the precum still leaking from Nick would be enough. “You didn’t fuckin’ bring anythin’?” 

“This wasn’t exactly planned, Nick, I don’t just keep lube on hand.” John growled at him, equally frustrated at his lack of foresight. He didn’t mind pain, in fact he enjoyed it, like it burned away the sins he was committing, like he was having his own kind of confession, but he knew this would be a prolonged kind of sting, and he hated associating his meetings with Nick with the kind of pain he knew he’d be in for. But he couldn’t get enough of having Nick inside him, filling him like he belonged there, and he found it hard to believe they hadn’t always been doing this. Sliding his fingers underneath one of the ropes digging into Nick’s chest for something to hold on to, John positioned himself over Nick, both of them breathing heavily in anticipation. 

“You really are a masochist, ain’t ya?” 

“You don’t want me to do this?” 

“‘Course I fuckin’ do, look at me here.” John smirked at this, kissing Nick one more time, this time gentle and slow against his kiss-bruised lips. 

“This is atonement for both of us.” John gradually lowered himself down onto Nick, hissing at the sharpness of the sensation as he pushed into him, millimeters at a time, stopping to try and adjust before they went any further. Nick cried out as he finally felt John around him, could feel the heat of him surrounding him, tight and pulsing around him as he shifted his position. He always felt so incredible, and he was so worked up by this whole scenario that he was overwhelmed by the sensation. When John finally managed to bottom out, and Nick was completely inside him, he settled on Nick’s thighs breathing heavily, his forehead pressed to Nick’s with both their eyes closed, trying to steady themselves in the moment. Nick hated that his arms were tied, that he couldn’t hold John, support him, guide him ever so slowly into moving, and he had to rely on waiting for John to be ready, to move, to give both of them anything. John had a white knuckle grip on the ropes on Nick’s chest, eyes screwed closed as he waited for the worst of the sharpness of the pain to fade a little, moving his hips in tiny fractions to try and work himself open. 

“John, is this too--”

“Shh.” John cut him off. This wasn’t meant to be pain for him, he was supposed to be drawing atonement out of Nick. He hoped, cruelly, that Nick cared enough that seeing him in pain would be a torture of its own. Told himself it made it ok, that it had a purpose that way. He began moving slowly, far too slowly for what Nick longed for, the warm clench of his muscles around him drawing a long and low moan out of him as he pulled up along his length, almost completely off before sinking slowly down again. Each drag of skin on skin was making things easier for both of them. John had finally broken his death grip on the ropes, and had his hands firmly anchored on Nick’s shoulders, his nails digging into him again enough to sting, enough to mark him, a branding for the atonement he should have been giving, his movements grinding Nick’s knees into the earth, bruising for the confession he should be teasing out from him. He could pretend like this was holy. Nick tried desperately to move his hips up, push into John, fuck him like he deserved, but the weight of him on top of him made it futile. John could sense his frustration and relished it, rolling his hips down in a teasing way, the change of angles a delicious squeeze against Nick’s cock, and he was spilling profanities out in desperation, mindless in chasing pleasure for both of them. John kissed him aggressively to stop the flow of words from him, excitement fluttering at the thought he’d be able to make him beg for forgiveness for them another time, tongue moving against Nick’s like he could clean the blasphemy from it, breaking only to breathe, both gasping like they were drowning as John slowly built his pace up. 

They broke again to breathe, John rolling his hips against Nick’s in the way he knew left him breathless and clawing at him, determined to stay slow enough that Nick’s peak was just out of reach, knowing there was more than pain to make him beg. Both of them were sweating now out of effort, and John brought one of his hands down to his own neglected leaking cock, Nick inside him dragging against all the right spots, slowly pumping and making Nick growl hungrily at him. “You gonna let these fuckin’ ropes go and let me touch you yet, you son of a bitch?” John laughed at him, breathy and open as he did nothing to change his pace or let Nick go. 

“I told you I would have you needy for this, I said you’d ask for forgiveness, to make it stop. But you need to ah-- ...you need to earn it first.” Nick groaned again, caught between desperation and frustration, but knowing there was nothing he could do. John was singular when he was set on an idea, and Nick knew he would never concede. He pressed his forehead against John’s shoulder, greedy for any contact he could get with him as John continued to work himself slowly towards his edge, and he could feel John making those little erratic movements he did when he was getting nearer to coming. But then Nick heard a sound that made him feel like he’d been plunged in ice water, and his head snapped up again to look at John, he was so lost in his pleasure he hadn’t heard anything. 

“John! Do you hear that?” John’s movements slowed, but didn’t stop, still only half hearing, and sure it was only Nick being paranoid. He was always the jumpier of the two, always convinced someone would find them, not realising that John didn’t really care either way. He liked the thought of people finally knowing he belonged to him, that he might actually have joined the Project, that maybe it would make his brother proud of him, if only for achieving the goal set out for him, keeping the promise he’d made. 

“Stop trying to get out of this--”

“Shut the fuck up, I’m serious! Listen.” John stopped moving with a huffed sigh, waiting to hear whatever it was had rattled Nick so much. And then he did hear it, colour draining from his face and absolute horror clear on his face as he looked at Nick. 

“That can’t be…” The unmistakable drone of a boat engine was rumbling up the river towards them, distant enough, but definitely getting closer. It couldn’t be coming here, it couldn’t possibly be coming here. 

“John, I swear to God, that’s a fuckin’ boat--”

“I know it’s a boat.” John hissed. “It can’t be coming here, it can’t be, no one uses this launch but Joseph and I, it’s a patrol, it has to be.” 

“It’s comin’ here, what the hell would they be patrollin’ round here, huh? This is your fuckin’ house--”

“Nick, I promise you there is no way--” But the boat was absolutely getting closer, and John’s words were cut off by Nick making a face at him like he was going to kill him. He quickly pulled up and off of Nick, standing as quickly as he could manage after fucking Nick on the ground and staggering to the wall next to the entryway to the boat house proper, trying to see down the river at who was coming. “Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

“John, what the fuck--?” Nick could feel the adrenaline pumping through him, as he looked watched John’s reaction to who was coming. John said nothing in response to him, hurrying over to where their clothes lay discarded and fishing his jeans from the pile, Nick watching helplessly. “John!”

“It’s Joseph, alright?! Would you shut up and let me deal with this.”

“Deal with this?! What do you mean, deal with this? We can’t fuckin’ deal with this!” John groaned at him angrily, running a hand quickly through his hair before yanking his jeans back up, fastening his belt buckle as quickly as he could with his hands shaking the way they were. “Why the fuck is Joseph here?” 

“I don’t know! How do you expect me to possibly know that? He isn’t due another shipment of supplies for a week, I have no idea why he’s here.” 

“Well what are we supposed to do?! He’s gonna find out--” 

“He’s not going to find out anything, you are going to shut up and let me deal with this, ok?” John circled on the spot, looking desperately around the room for a solution, eyes settling again on that big oversized tool cabinet in the corner. Nick noticed him looking at it and began shaking his head. 

“No. No, no, no, no way, John.”

“Nick--”

“Nuh-uh, you ain’t shovin’ me in there.”

“We don’t have time to untie you, Nick, I promise you will not be in there long, I just need you out the way.” 

“Don’t you dare, do not do this, I’ll fuckin’ kill you, I swear.” 

“Nick, please, just shut up and do this for me.” John grabbed Nick by his shoulders, pulling him up from his knees as Nick glared at him with hellfire in his eyes. He was going to murder him, slowly, and he would deserve every second. He said nothing as John dragged him over towards the cabinet, Nick doing nothing to make it easier, and looked at him pleadingly as he opened the doors to the cabinet. 

“John, don’t put me in there, I swear--”

“Just-- please, I will make this up to you, I promise, but just please do this now. I will get rid of him as quickly as I can, I just need this one thing from you.” Nick growled at him, but didn’t fight him as John bent him down, guiding him into the cabinet and trying not to crush his hands behind him as he squeezed in to the tight space. 

“I fuckin’ hate you.”

“I know.” John spun quickly, heading over to the pile of their clothes and scooping them up, Nick’s boots and all, leaving his own behind as he carried them over to the cabinet and placed the bundle inside on Nick’s chest. He was breathing heavily, mouth pressed into a thin angry line across his face, and John reached out to run his thumb along Nick’s jaw, full of love, full of apology, but Nick just exhaled heavily, fury bubbling through him, jaw too clenched to say anything. John sighed, knowing there was nothing more he could do in that moment, and stood up fully again, quickly shutting the doors to the tool cabinet and jogging over to where his boots lay on the floor, tugging them on as quickly as he could. The boat was close now, and he could tell it would be turning in to the boat house any minute. What the hell was Joseph doing here? He ran his hands down over his vest, pulling his shirt back into place and fixing his hair one last time, willing his breathing to steady itself, wiping the sweat from his face and praying to God that he wouldn’t notice anything out of place. 

Hearing the boat’s engine finally revving as it turns into the boat house, John took in a deep breath, as though preparing himself to face his brother, and he stepped out onto the wooden dock with his arms outspread, winning smile fixed firmly on his face. It faltered when he saw the man in the boat behind Joseph, the one driving him. It was Jacob. What the fuck were they doing here? “Joseph! Jacob! My two brothers, here in Holland Valley. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?” Joseph and Jacob both looked surprised, glancing between each other before turning to face John again. “Joseph, you aren’t due another shipment until next week.” 

“No, I’m not. I thought we would visit you, see how you are faring out here at the ranch. Since the Collapse begun, we have not been able to see each other as often as I would like, and I miss you at our sermons.” Jacob began tying the boat up to the dock, Joseph stepping out and onto the wood, waiting for Jacob to finish. “Can a brother not visit without discussing business?” Jacob followed Joseph out of the boat, dusting himself off before coming to stand next to him in front of John. 

“And Jacob is here too, I would have thought your recruits in the mountains would keep you too busy to venture this far south.” Jacob gave John a tiny half smile at this, shaking his head and crossing his arms. He could sense something underneath John’s perfect smiles, something different from the usual bristling impatience that usually pulsed through him. No, this was something else, he was swallowing too hard, the skin on his neck was too flushed. It was like he was nervous. He figured it probably had something to do with Nick Rye’s plane floating at the dock outside that Joseph hadn’t noticed. 

“If you’d rather I go home, you just have to say, you know.” Joseph pulled John towards him, pressing their foreheads together in usual greeting, gently stroking the back of his head, which normally would soothe him, the way it did when he was little. He didn’t notice the cold slick of sweat still on John’s forehead. Jacob’s smirk never left his face, as he seemed to tower over both of them, eyes seeing everything. John swallowed. 

“Jacob, you know I don’t mean that. It’s just a surprise, that’s all. I haven’t had both of you visit me here before.” Joseph smiled at John and moved past him into the storage room of the boat house, where Nick was tied up, naked, and shoved in a cupboard. John tried not to let his trepidation show on his face. Jacob stayed where he was, and John eyed him like he was trying to work out why. 

“Such a surprise that you’re down here to greet us?” John’s stomach dropped and his smile faded quickly. Jacob’s small smile only spread wider. 

“Well, I… I was already down here.”

“You were? A lucky coincidence for us, huh? So you were down here with no followers? What if you had been attacked? You’re very close to the resistance here. Maybe I should send down more Chosen for you.” John could throttle him for the look on his face, for that damn glint in his eye like he was delighted with making John squirm. 

“That really isn’t necessary--”

“No? But there aren’t any here with you, and I can’t leave my little brother unprotected.” 

“I sent them back to the ranch, we have been having an issue with… with thieves.” Jacob shook his head again, the faintest of laughs leaving him as he also moved to join Joseph in the room next door. 

As he moved past John he murmured, “You won’t mind if I don’t greet you right now, hm?” John scowled at him. “So, you’re having a problem with thieves? Sounds serious.” 

“It’s really not, we have just had some of our shipments go missing, and I cannot be sure it wasn’t one of the men stationed here, so I’ve been looking for potential stashes.” Joseph looked full of genuine concern. Jacob looked like a smug shit. He knew exactly why John had been down here, and he was entirely sure it had everything to do with Nick Rye and the regular meetings with him that his men had told him about. There was nothing that happened in the county that Jacob didn’t know about. 

“John, this is quite a serious problem. Whoever is responsible will need to be severely punished, they jeopardise the Project as well as their loyalty to us.” Jacob was fully grinning now, watching Joseph needle him further for him. 

“No, I promise you, Joseph, I have it under control, I’ll be sure that whoever is responsible will pay, please, I don’t want to burden you with this on your visit.” 

“Have you looked around in here? Lot of storage options in here, and they would be perfectly placed for smuggling out on boats.” Jacob had turned to lean against the far wall when he came into the room, and had noticed a distinctive corner of flannel shirt poking out from the doors of the tool cabinet in the corner. He looked at it pointedly as he spoke, John following his line of sight and almost choking. “You could try in there.” He said, nodding to the tool cabinet. 

“N-no, no, I’ve checked there already.” John said, clearing his throat, and trying to turn Joseph’s attention back to him as he had turned at Jacob’s nod. “Nothing but tools, I’m afraid.” Jacob was trying to hide the fact he was struggling to hold back his laughter, John putting his arm round Joseph’s shoulder to try and guide him out towards the door. “As I have said, it is not important now, not now that my brothers are here.” John shot an icy look at Jacob, who had regained his cool composure, though the hint of a smile still played about his lips. “Come on, let's go back to the house, I can have them make something up for you both. I'm guessing you came a long way?” 

“Not too long, Jacob met me at the compound and we came together.” 

“Yes, John, don't trouble yourself. We'd hate to butt into your busy schedule here.” Jacob stayed where he was against the wall as John walked Joseph towards the door. 

“Never too busy for you, brother dearest.” John tongue dripped with sarcasm.

“Joseph, why don't you go ahead to the house, I want to give John some advice about security, and the followers will be eager to see you anyway. Get the greetings over for you?” Jacob watched John carefully, that knowing glimmer in his eye still taunting him. 

“Alright, I will go. But I'm sure many among them will be eager to see you too, Jacob, some have not seen you since their training.” Jacob nodded at Joseph as he headed out the door leaving him and John alone. John didn't want to turn to face him, he didn't want to see that glow of smugness coming from him, and the knowing look he had amplified even more by his pretence. Jacob let out another sly chuckle seeing his brother look so sheepish, venomous at the intrusion, and at Jacob goading him. Finally, shaking his head and exhaling heavily to stem some of his rage, John turned to look at his brother. 

“...what, Jacob? Come on, out with it.” 

“Aw, John, you’re no fun any more. Can’t take a little brotherly teasin’, hm?” John scoffs, shaking his head again. “Never knew you to be so… public.”

“I have no idea what you mean--”

“You’re tellin’ me you were down here, all by yourself, looking for... _thieves_. And it just happened to be right as Joseph and I were coming down.”

“...yes.”

“Lying is a sin, Johnny, you know that.”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating here--”

“You’re tellin’ me it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Rye’s gaudy yellow plane is docked just outside.” John felt a surge of adrenaline through him at Jacob’s words, like him saying them confirmed he actually knew. Nick could hear them talking through the heavy steel doors just enough to hear his name, making his heart pound in his chest. John laughed nervously.

“It is?” 

“And I suppose it would have nothing to do with that scrap of flannel hanging out of your tool box over there?” 

“That’s just, uh… That’s a cloth.” Jacob stared at John like he could see right through him, amusement still clear on his features. 

“Mm, ok, well I could do with borrowing a few tools, you won’t mind if I..?” Jacob moved as though to make his way over to the cabinet, causing John to jolt towards him with his arm outstretched. 

“No--!” Jacob grinned widely at his little brother’s outburst. 

“Ah.” Jacob didn’t need to say anything else. John’s face burned in humiliation and anger. “The boat house, huh? Couldn’t have waited ‘til you got to the house?” John buried his face in his hands, hoping Jacob would disappear, that this wasn’t happening, that it wasn’t real. Jacob relished the opportunity to tease his little brother, like he would when they were kids, it made him feel like nothing had changed, like they weren’t fighting a war, like everything hadn’t gone to shit. He reached out to John’s hunched form, squeezing his shoulder. “You’ve got some interesting tastes, Johnny.” 

“Fuck’s sake, please don’t tell Joseph, Jacob, I can’t-- I’m not--”

“What you do in your house is your own business. If he didn’t notice that awful plane outside or listened to what people are whispering around the valley, then it’s not my place to show him.” 

“Jacob…”

“Come on, don’t make him need to come back down here. I’ll head up. You let that one out.” He pointed over at the cabinet. “Next time, be a little more careful, hm? You always were impulsive.” John groaned out in agitation, clawing a hand through his hair, aware of Jacob’s hand still squeezing his shoulder, giving him a brief rub before letting go, turning to head outside. “And John?”

“...what?” 

“You stink.” Jacob smirked at him as he walked out the door. 

John exhaled, feeling shaky with the adrenaline and fear dissipating from him, leaving him weak as he practically bolted to the cabinet in the corner. He yanked the door open, finding Nick glaring up at him like he’d never seen before, anger and humiliation forcing tears out of his eyes in streams, still breathing heavily. He pulled the pile of clothes off him and threw them aside, tugging on the ropes around Nick to pull him out of the cabinet towards him. 

“Shit, shit, shit, Nick, I am so sorry.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill you, John, now Jacob fuckin’ knows?!” 

“I know, I know, I should have been more careful, but we can’t fix that now.” He frantically tried to work free the knots tying Nick up together, pressing his forehead against his though Nick fought him furiously, trying his best to get free from him. “Please, Nick, I’m sorry.” John managed to get Nick’s wrists untied, letting the sensation back into them from being crushed behind him in the cabinet, and he clenched them to get the circulation going again, ripping at the ropes around him as John loosened them off. John could see he would be able to get them off himself, and his hands were immediately all over him, kissing against his cheek, his jaw, the corner of his eyes where the tears had fallen, hands rubbing gently over the raw marks on his skin. Nick growled at him, standing up as soon as he was able and grabbing his clothes from the ground, pulling them on in heated movements, still breathing heavily. “Nick, please.”

“I’ve fuckin’ earned my atontement now. I think the Seed family has been my God damn punishment ever since you rolled into town.” He hated that he couldn’t stop the tears streaming from his eyes now, too filled with emotion and anger to know what he was crying about, relieved, humiliated, and scared all at once. If Jacob had actually found him he didn’t know what he would do. John stood slowly from where he was crouched before the tool cabinet, moving closer to Nick but wary of touching him, standing as close as he could while Nick redressed. 

“I can make amends for this, I promise.” Nick spun around, still scowling at him, tears still flowing. It was tearing out John’s heart. “Nick--”

“Yeah, well, you fuckin’ better you ass.” John reached out to take Nick’s face in his hands, thumbs swiping the wet trails down his cheeks. “God damn you, honestly.” Nick shook his head, exasperated at his emotions. He wanted to pull away from John, wanted to shove him off for shoving him naked and tied in a cupboard, and not checking enough to make sure he was properly hidden, but the comfort he got from the simplest gesture, from the gentle touch of John’s skin against his kept him from fighting him off. 

“I’m sorry.” John said, tilting Nick’s face to look into his eyes, as always John’s were open pools of emotion, and Nick could see everything he was feeling, everything he was thinking. Everything he was willing Nick to feel from him. He sighed, feeling his rage dimming already, leaning in to press his lips quickly against John’s, enough to tell him everything in that moment. 

“Yeah, I know. You fuck. You better get up to the house.” 

“...are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna head home and have as many showers as it takes to forget that Jacob and Joseph fuckin’ Seed about walked in on me railin’ their little brother in a fuckin’ glorified shed.” John was too shocked at the imagery to respond, Nick squeezing his hand around one of John’s wrists as he fixed his shirt. “Get goin’.” John steeled himself at the thought of having to go and confront Jacob again. That fucker always looked so damn smug.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, thank you so much to everyone who has read any of my stories, and have commented. I can't tell you how much I appreciate them, and I'm going to go through and reply soon! Been a hectic couple of weeks. Thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> P.s. I'm terrible at endings, I don't know if you've noticed, and also this ended up being about 7k longer than I meant it to be so. Now I rest.


End file.
